1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analyzer for analyzing a samples using liquids such as reagents, controls, calibrators and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional sample analyzers have been developed for analyzing samples using liquids such as reagents, controls, calibrators and the like. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-096214 discloses an automatic analyzer provided with a barcode reader for obtaining reagent information from a barcode affixed to the reagent container that contains the reagent. The automatic analyzer obtains the reagent information relating to the reagent when the user scans the barcode affixed to the reagent container using the barcode reader.
The conventional sample analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-096214 requires that the user manually scans the barcode. However, a user who is unfamiliar with the operation of the apparatus may have difficulty in determining whether the reagent information has been satisfactorily read by the automatic analyzer via the arbitrary timing used to scan the barcode.